Mass Effect: The Diary of Alice Turner
by DreamPrincess2591
Summary: This is a story about a 14 year old girl who lost her best friend in a car accident and has been haunted by her death ever since. But when Alice starts playing the Mass Effect game, she is pulled into a reality of unexpected aliens and events. Involved in a war for the galaxy, Alice must team up with Commander Shepard and learn the true meaning of friendship, trust and love.
1. Entry 0: March 1st 2010

**_Prologue_**

My name is Alice Turner; I'm an artist and a long time fan of Science Fiction.

Ever since I was ten, I collected posters, figures, comics, books, anything to do with Sci-Fi. I draw things that come to my imagination such as monsters, aliens, spaceships etc. My creations are neither simple nor professional. They are just something I can be proud of.

I found it as way to escape my world, to live amongst those that don't exist. To become someone that people could depend on. In my reality, nothing ever happens. It was too normal and ordinary. There is no magic, or special powers, or advanced technology that was gifted from the heavens. Not even events that could change your life forever. It can drive me mad sometimes.

Today was my birthday. I have just turned fourteen. It was one of the happiest days of my life. I blew out the fourteen candles on the cake as I watch my parents, brother and grandparents cheer out loud. I was smiling.

"What did you wish for?" my mother asks.

"I can't tell you." I grinned whilst opening a pink present.

"Come on, Alice!" begged Darren. He was my eleven-year-old brother. "We want to know!"

Darren has always been fascinated with my Sci-Fi collection and has endless knowledge of them. He was the kind of brother who would be curious of what an older sibling could do and follow their example, like hero-worshipping or something.

As I pealed the pink paper off my mysterious gift, I stared momentarily at a game that has been popular for three years. _Mass Effect._

"If I told you, Darren, then it wouldn't come true." I said happily.


	2. Entry 1: March 30th 2010

Finally!

It was the end of school for the Easter Holidays. I can do whatever I want for the next two weeks.

The chocolate eggs are bound to be delicious and irresistible this year. Even Darren would enjoy gobbling them down and get a sugar rush.

I could finally rest and forget my work. This year was a real killer. The teachers have been giving me endless homework for my GCSE studies.

Enough was enough.

I learn at a private school for special cases like me (tell you soon) and the other kids were nice, but they were too busy wrapped up in their own problems.

The school was quite boring and there was never anything fun to do. But the teachers were willing to let me display my Sci-Fi artwork for pupils to admire and inspire upon.

"Hey, Nerdy Alice!" shouted a familiar, horrid voice.

I was about head for the school entrance when I heard him. I saw him standing a few meters away from me.

It was Keith Billings. He was the most ruthless and horrible bully in the school. He was 16, two years older than me. He wears these squared glasses and was as thin as a rake. He has this wicked, mocking grin that makes my blood boil. He suffers from a severe attitude problem. I call it stupidity.

Keith was always picking on me ever since I started second term. He would curse at me, say things behind my back and try to get me into trouble. One time, he threw pins at my back, which jabbed a little. He would do the innocent act to avoid harsh punishments to make everyone look like a fool.

Sometimes, he will have the nerve to tear down my displayed artwork! I hated the likes of scum like Keith. He gave me the nickname 'Nerdy" due to my obsession with Sci-Fi.

I didn't care. I was proud of it. But today, I was in no mood of his stupid games.

"Oh, Nerdy Alice!" Keith said in a singing tone. "Leaving without saying goodbye?"

My hatred was welling up inside as he approached me.

"How about a kiss?" he grinned wickedly, showing off his braces.

"No." I said coldly. "Go away and leave me alone."

My body began to tense up. I was resisting the urge to fight back.

Before I could walk away, Keith grabbed me from behind and tried to force his lips at mine. I instinctively pushed him away. He cursed at me for that and slapped me across the cheek.

My temper was boiling my brain as I breathed heavily and snarled through my teeth. I ignored the consequences of my actions when I did the unexpected.

I punched him.


	3. Entry 2: April 1st 2010

"How can you do such a thing?" my mother demanded.

My parents were extremely furious and upset with me. They received a letter from the school about the incident with Keith Billings. Apparently when I punched him yesterday, I broke his nose so bad that he had to go to the hospital.

I felt guilty about it, but the scum still deserved it. Especially when he kept treating me like dirt.

My Dad was the most disciplined and hardworking man in the family. He never lets people push him around and would stand firm. He was more angry than upset with me. He was waving the school report at my face to remind me of what I done.

I merely scoffed.

"Alice, your attitude isn't making things better!" Dad shouted. "Why didn't tell us this yesterday? You could get excluded for this!"

"Um…" I began.

"Come on, speak up!" Mum said angrily. Then she started crying a bit. "Don't bottle it up. I hate it when you don't talk to us about things."

But I couldn't say anything. I was too ashamed to tell them the truth. They wouldn't have believed me otherwise. For some reason, I couldn't find the words.

Dad sighed with frustration when he realised this was getting nowhere. He clearly had enough. "Alice, you're going to be disciplined for this," he said.

I stared at him with disbelief. "What?"

"Alice, I've seen school report about your studies," Dad admitted, setting his glasses straight. "You've not been paying enough attention and you're already falling behind. So you're going to finish your homework until the holidays are up."

"But that not fair!" I said, holding back a few tears. I didn't want to cry out loud.

"And no video games or drawing." stated Dad. It was clear his word was final. "Your obsessions are preventing you from having a future."

I stared at my parents with a growing fury in my eyes. Breathing heavily, I contained my rage as I ran upstairs to my bedroom. "I hate you!" I screamed out. "You're always controlling my life!"

I slammed my door shut. It was harsh and loud.

Soon, my anger faded. Guilt and sadness had quickly overwhelmed me. I started crying, the tears wouldn't stop coming.

"Why did I do this?" I asked myself, sobbing. "Why? What is wrong with me?"

My legs were suddenly weak and I allowed my body to collapse onto the soft covers of my bed.

I cried softly until I slowly slipped into my darkest dreams…


	4. Entry 3: September 19th 2006

**_Flashback_**

_It was raining heavily out in the busy highway. I was ten years old._

_I was sitting comfy in a taxi seat, waiting to arrive at home from primary school soon. I was wearing a red blazer with a white school shirt, a black skirt and shoes. A girl with blonde hair and sky-blue eyes was sitting next to me._

_"Hey, Alice!" she smiled, looking at the car window. "Isn't the rain beautiful?"_

_It was Emily Robbins. My best friend._

_Emily was the same age as me. We were like twin sisters than just friends. She was kind and considerate to people. Everyone loved her. We were an inseparable duo who would do things together._

_We were laughing about the childish things such as TV shows, the playground and our pets. As always, Emily would try to help me see the good side of things._

_Suddenly, the taxi started swerving about. I almost jolted from my seatbelt. I held onto Emily's hand for support, as I grew scared._

_There was a terrible thunderstorm raging outside like a roaring lion. The strong winds were already thrashing against the taxi, pushing it from side to side. The taxi driver was muttering something as he struggles to keep control. The screen wipers were barely keeping the flowing rainfall away._

_The taxi driver cursed something when the winds pushed the vehicle on the wrong side of the road! A speeding lorry blared his horn on approach!_

_Me and Emily were screaming._

_Before the taxi could swerve outta the way, the lorry smashed against the left rear and we were suddenly soaring in the air!_

_I held onto the door handle for dear life and closed my eyes. A crunching noise impacted the taxi as shattered pieces of glass rained over me. I felt the whole world was spinning and I grew dizzy from rolling downwards…_


	5. Entry 4: April 1st 2010

_**In the present...**_

My eyes snapped open as I lunged forward to a sitting position. I was gasping heavily and my heart was racing wildly. A small sob almost escaped my throat.

I felt really hot and sick. I wanted to throw up but I couldn't. I was in a state of distress and fear. I sat very still on my bed, staring at my own reflection in the mirror.

When I snapped out of it, I noticed that it was already dark outside. I switched my lamp on and winced from the sudden brightness affecting my eyes.

When my vision cleared up, I saw my alarm clock. It was already 8:32pm.

There was knocking at my bedroom door. "Alice? It's Darren. Can I come in?" he asked, sounding very concerned.

"Sure," I reply, ignoring my throbbing headache.

Darren came into my room and sat beside me. He was looking curiously at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You look awful, Alice," he said. "I heard you thrashing about in your sleep."

I silently stared at shadows around my eyes in the mirror.

I've had survivor's guilt since the accident. My nightmares were getting more vivid and worse as they continue to torment me every night. I didn't tell my parents this, because I wanted to let go of the past.

But I couldn't forget about that stormy night. _The night my friend Emily died._

I looked at Darren sadly. He was the only one who I trust my secret with. "I've had that dream again," I admitted, "the night of the accident."

Darren frowned as if he expected this. "You know, what happened to Emily wasn't your fault."

"I know!" I snapped. I wish he didn't mention her name.

My brother stared at me with stunned silence like he's about to cry.

I gently hugged him. "I'm…I'm sorry, Darren," I whimper softly. "I know you're worried, but it's just too painful right now."

Looking over Darren's shoulder, I noticed the _Mass Effect_ game resting near my X-Box 360 on my desk. I didn't get the chance to play it a month ago, because I ended up saddled up with homework. But now was my chance to do so.

On a dare, I decided to play _Mass Effect_.

I got up from my bed and sat next to my desk. I switched on the TV screen and turned the volume low so that Mum and Dad won't hear.

"Aren't you grounded?" Darren implied.

"I don't care," I said, removing the disc from the box. "I'm going to have fun and not even Mum and Dad will stop me from having it."

"I'll tell them if you play it." Darren said as he approached the bedroom door.

"Alright," I sighed, turning around to face him. "I'll offer you a deal: when you turn twelve, I'll let you play _Mass Effect_ all the time."

Darren pondered on this for a moment. "And you'll let me have some of your cool Sci-Fi stuff?"

"Yep." I reply.

"Deal!" Darren cried. He was grinning happily whilst nodding.

My little brother was very sneaky if things don't go his way, but that's part of what I love about him.

Then Darren started wiggling and fidgeting about. "Aw, man!" he complained. "I gotta go to the bathroom. Can you wait until I come back? I really want to watch."

Darren ran out of my bedroom before I could say another word.

I was so dead focused on playing the _Mass Effect_ game. I placed the disc into the slot of my X-Box and closed it.

While I was waiting the main menu to load up, I felt determined and excited.

The "New Game" option finally appeared.

Without hesitation, I selected it.

Suddenly, I felt extremely woozy and exhausted. I couldn't keep my eyes open until everything starts blacking out around me…


	6. Entry 5: 12th June 2183 - 9:30am

I was in a long, deep sleep. I must have been really tired. No bad dream has waked me up this time, just like those other nights. I yawned as I sat up and stretched my arms.

My pink sweater and jeans made up for my old PJs I sleep in every night.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a strange place that was crowded with humans and aliens. At first I thought I was dreaming and decided to close eyes.

That was when I noticed something was different.

I was resting against a tree in a lovely garden. It was near a large balcony where no one would notice me.

It was lush with greenery, trees and clear, beautiful water fountains. The ceiling was curved upwards to hide a wide opening. The walls were sterile white, including the floors. I also saw a strange-looking monument resting near a bridge in front of me.

"Where the heck am I?" I said to myself.

This wasn't my bedroom. My bed, Sci-Fi stuff, drawings and video games were gone. My parents and brother were nowhere to be found.

My brown backpack was lying next to me. I looked inside to find my six unfinished G.C.S.E homework, a lunchbox, a sketchbook with a pencil case and three empty diaries. My old diary that I had since I was 10, was also in there too. It has colourful, shiny stickers over the faded white cover.

I was scared of my new surroundings and decided to start exploring. I was in an enormous wide area where the lake is stretching across the site with water fountains near a bridge.

Above, I can see cars literally _flying _overhead in a neat line through this curved ceiling.

A smile grew across my face. I was no longer worried about my whereabouts and became fascinated with this strange place. I wanted to learn everything about it. I was about to approached the balcony when-

_"Welcome to the Presidium. Allow me to be your guide."_ spoke a voice.

"Ah!" I cried, almost scared out of my mind. "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

_"I apologize if my presence has frightened you,"_ stated the voice again. It sounded female and yet synthetic. _"Please submit all formal complaints in writing to the Citadel Tourist and Visitor Board."_

I went completely silent with shock and wonder. I was staring at a purple hologram that represented a beautiful alien. It has electrical circuitry running across its whole body.

"Who are you?" I asked with curiously. I didn't think holograms would be invented yet. Then again, anything is possible.

_"Greetings and welcome to the Presidium."_ stated the hologram in a friendly manner. _"My name is Avina and I am pleased to be your virtual guide throughout this level of the Citadel space station."_

My mouth dropped a bit. The Presidium? The Citadel? I'm definitely not in London anymore. I can't tell if I'm in the future or involved in a secret government project. I need know everything if I'm going to survive this without making a stupid mistake.

"Um, what's a virtual guide?" I began, feeling like a nervous tourist right now.

Avina made her statement immediately. _"I am a fully interactive virtual intelligence, programmed to provide spontaneous guidance at predetermined locations of interest throughout this level of the Citadel. I may also be contacted through any of the Presidium VI terminals, should you require assistance."_

Ok… That was a bit of mouthful. I think this is going to be long day. Good thing I brought a diary to write entries in so I can remember this.

"Where am I?" I asked, ready to use my trusty pencil.

_"You are standing at Presidium Tourism Terminal 1. On either side of this lobby are the embassies of the various Citadel races, along with C-Sec Headquarters."_

Then Avina turned her arm to point to the left._ "On the far end of this level you can see the Citadel Tower, where Council meets regularly to discuss matters of interstellar importance."_

"What is the Council?" I asked again whilst scribbling away.****

_"Originally the Council consisted of representations from the asari and the salarians, the two dominant species in Citadel space. Roughly 1,034 galactic standard years ago, turians were invited to join the Council in recognition of the role they played during the Krogan Rebellions. Since then, the three Council races have worked together to ensure the peaceful coexistence of the galactic community, while preserving individual autonomy for each species."_

My questions eventually evolved into learning about C-Sec, the embassies, the volus, humanity's first contact, the asari, the salarians and the turians.

My diary was almost filled with information. I even did a sketch of Avina to match my descriptions. I lost track of time, but I didn't care.

I always did have an insatiable curiosity. Finally, I reached my final question, the one question that's been bugging me since my arrival.

"What is the date?" I asked tiredly.

_"It is the 12__th__ of June in the galactic year of 2183 CE." _Avina stated clearly.

I went completely silent. I thought I was going to faint from shock. But instead, I felt really excited. I am actually 150 years into the future! It all makes sense now! I must have been pulled into the Mass Effect game! If I got here, then maybe I could get back home to my family! That depends how long I might be here…

Feeling depressed, I said to the VI, "I'm done now. Thanks for answering my questions."

_"Goodbye, and thank you for using Avina. Please enjoy your visit to the Citadel."_


	7. Entry 6: 12th June 2183 - 12:30am

**_Three hours later…_**

Phew! What a day! Or is it night?

I've been exploring around the Presidium for the last two-terminals for Avina to explain about the krogan, the hanar and the keepers. It was fun. It was like I was on a field trip to a museum, but in space!

Avina showed me holographic images of the different alien species so I can draw them in my diary. My right hand was sore from writer's cramp and drawing. I was really torturing it. But in the end, it was totally worth it.

According to my digital watch, it was already half past noon.

Earlier I started wandering around, hoping that I could find someone who would help me. But the unfamiliar crowds of strangers, including aliens, makes me nervous. I was too scared to ask for help and I'm not sure whom to trust.

Blast it; being shy has always been a pain. Since before…

Suddenly, my thoughts drift to the smiling face of Emily…

I was still walking. My head was stuck in the clouds. Before I realized it, I bumped into someone who was clearly in a hurry.

"Hey! Watch it!" a woman cried, her voice sounds almost synthetic.

We both fell to the floor in a heap. My brown backpack had burst open and my stuff was scattered all over floor. I should have closed the zipper! I quickly gathered my things into the bag before anyone could steal anything.

"You should really watch where you're going, human." grumbled the woman.

When I turned to look at her, I couldn't believe my eyes.

The woman was an alien wearing a makeshift spacesuit and a purple mask that almost covers her pearly white eyes. She has three fingers on both hands and her legs are bowed backwards with three toes on both feet.

I avoid the urge to stare. As much as I wanted to be a sci-fi fan, I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. I stood up and helped this alien woman to her feet.

"I'm really sorry," I said, feeling totally embarrassed. "I should have been paying attention."

The alien woman looked at me as if she wasn't expecting me to apologize. "Thank you," she said gratefully. Her mask light was blinking from the sound effects of her voice. "Most people would treat quarians like second-class citizens. But you're not like them."

"You're a quarian?" I asked.

"Yes. Haven't you ever seen or heard of them before?" she asked suspiciously.

Avina has never mentioned the quarian race in her tour program. I didn't know what to do with my situation. I couldn't tell her the truth about where I'm from or how I came to be here. She would think I was lying, or worse crazy.

I shook my head. "No. But I don't recognize this place. I don't even know how I got here."

"You'll get used to it." the quarian said with wisdom. "The Citadel was incredible the first time I saw it. Anyway, I must go. Take care of yourself, ok?"

Then the quarian dashed off into the opposite direction I came out of. She disappeared down a corridor before I could ask her name.

I sighed. It's frustrating that people I meet tend to walk away as soon as they are done. I can't blame them. With my attitude, its no wonder I haven't got any friends.

My legs were aching so I sat down on an empty bench by myself. I was really starving. I'm starting to regret missing out dinner at home. Stupid argument.

Luckily, I forgot that I didn't eat from my lunchbox on that last day of school. I lifted my brown backpack onto my lap and opened up the zip.

Suddenly, I changed my mind when I decided to write down my experience with the quarian woman. Like a lucky prize draw, I scoped my hand around inside the bag.

As I blindly tried to feel for a leather diary, it was then I grabbed something hard and round.

Curious, I brought out this strange object and looked at it. It had advanced technological markings with a few loose wires. It looked like it was removed forcefully from something. A generator? A vehicle? Or a computer?

This strange sphere wasn't in my backpack before. I don't remember putting it there.

A sudden thought hit me. The quarian had bumped into me and we both fell over. My bag had leaked out my scattered diaries, lunchbox, and pencil case…

Oh no… She must have dropped the sphere. I must have accidently picked up when I was too busy saving my stuff from thieves.

Oh, shoot! Why wasn't I paying attention? I was probably too embarrassed to notice.

This is just great! Now C-Sec might arrest me for 'accidentally' stealing. This was making me feel guilty and absolutely bad.

I have to find this quarian woman and return this thing back before she presses charges!

My first day in this weird universe and I'm already a thief.

**_15 minutes later…_**

I had taken a fast ride in the elevator, listening to news broadcasts. I wasn't paying any attention to them. I was already down in the lower levels of the Citadel and wandered down a blue-lit hallway that leads to a lounge. There were more aliens and humans relaxing in their chairs and leaning against the walls, chatting.

I was really nervous of being alone with them.

I didn't want come here.

But I had no choice.

A whoosh echoed from the opening elevator that I came out of. I did a quick glance behind my shoulder and felt dreadful.

It was that same cat-face alien with mandibles again. I think he's a turian? He was wearing dark armor and a hood over his head. He turned his sight toward me and stopped.

Call me paranoid, but I get the feeling he's stalking me.

Back on the Presidium, I noticed him following me when I was searching for the quarian woman. Everywhere I go, I would see that turian pretend that he was minding his own business.

Being a thief right now is the least of my worries.

I escaped downstairs and hoped I avoided my stalker. Now he's found me.

I pretended I didn't notice him as I walked across the blue-lit hallway. I didn't want the turian to be suspicious and make his move.

I felt his avian eyes are watching my back.

Inside, I was panicking. I was burning like a volcano. I squeezed my backpack straps tightly.

_Come on, Alice! Pull it together! _I thought._ You're fourteen! Be brave! _

My conscious was screaming at me, advising that I better do this right.

When I reached the end of the hallway, an electronic door automatically opened at my presence and revealed a small space with another door.

As soon as the electronic door closed behind me, I instantly began running through the next door straight ahead. I was at a balcony bridge that was really high up from where I was standing. I stopped dead before I could go over the edge.

I was breathing heavily. The heights made me dizzy, but it didn't bother me too much.

I wanted to hide from my stalker, avoid him until he gives up.

After ignoring the possibility of falling, I noticed a bar on the other side with a flashing sign of a woman displayed next to a door.

Is it a bar or a club? I didn't care. I just wanted someplace to hide.

Once I was inside, I was overwhelmed with amazement.

This disco club has a circular central bar and there are booths along the walls of the room. The neon lights are bright and beautiful. The music was loud, but lively.

I've never seen so many people drinking themselves to sleep. I can see a few asari dancing exotically on top of the bar tower. Their movements were graceful and flowed like ocean waves.

It was the perfect place for me to hide until everything cools down.

An empty table and seat lies in waiting for me. Before I could sit down, I saw a red armoured krogan arguing with a krogan bouncer. They look like giant lizards with turtle shells.

The bouncer was standing guard next to a corridor to stop anyone from coming in.

"Back off, Wrex." The bouncer warned, pointing with intimidation. "Fist told us to take you down if you show up."

The name 'Wrex' caught my attention.

My stomach quivered with anxiety. I breathed calmly, but my heart was racing. I strain to listen in on their conversation throughout the loud music. I pretended to admire the place so they won't notice me.

Wrex refused to move. "What are you waiting for? I'm standing right here. This is Fist's only chance. If he's smart, he'll take it." he said threateningly, expecting a challenge.

But the bouncer held his ground. "He's not coming out, Wrex. End of story." he said, stating his word was final.

The red krogan looked very disappointed, clearly sick of arguing. "This story is just beginning." he said.

Wrex turned to leave when he noticed me. He was looking at me strange. His red reptilian eyes have sharpened as mine met his. It was like he was trying read out my secrets.

I didn't know what do. I was speechless. I felt awful for nosing in on someone else's business. I thought he was going to yell at me, or worse.

Instead, Wrex pushed me aside as he was leaving. "Out of my way, human. I've got no quarrel with you." he grumbled. He sounded like an old man.

I felt utterly relieved. I wouldn't want to pick a fight with a krogan. He could beat me to a pulp. But I had this weird feeling that I might not have seen the last of Wrex…

My digital watch showed it was quarter to three. I have rationed my lunchbox by saving half of it for later. I was eating my tuna sandwich and chocolate bar.

I was looking at the drawing of the Relay Monument in my diary. I don't know why, but there's something funny about it. And I don't mean the one with the jokes. In complete silence, I thought I heard a humming noise emanating from the Monument when I was near it.

But it could be my imagination. I'm already stressed and tired from the lack of sleep.

A man in a blue uniform was relaxing on his seat near my table. He was bald with grey hair and his face is withered from stress. "Hey there, sweetheart. Looking for some fun?" he asked.

From the sound of his slurred voice, he's drunk as a newt.

"I gotta say, those weird clothes look good on that bod of yours." the man said with a smug charm.

_My gosh, is he kidding me?_ I thought with annoyance.

I looked at my pink sweater and jeans I was wearing. My clothes do seem out of date for the 22nd century.

Then I realized I wasn't wearing any shoes at all! I can't believe I've been walking around the Citadel in my socks! I must have been too busy to notice. I hope no one noticed this embarrassment.

"Why don't you sit your sweet little ass down beside old Harkin?" he flirted. "Have a drink and see how this goes."

My hands were trembling with anger. I have been in this bar for a few minutes and I'm already getting harassed! Why does anyone want to make my life a misery?

_Just keep calm, Alice. _I breathed in deeply. _The last time you punched someone, you've ended up in trouble._

I scoffed in disgust. I restrained myself from doing something I might regret.

"What are you waiting for, princess?" Harkin slurred, waving his drink at my face. "Got nothing to say?"

Frustrated, I ignored him and walked away. I knew the consequences of fighting if I tried. Danger or no danger, I'm not going to be treated like this.

"Fine then, go," Harkin grumbled, shrugging me off. "I'll just drink here by myself."

I stepped outside of the bar. The door opens automatically for me. Before I realized it, my mouth was seized and covered to stop me from screaming. It was talon hand that belongs to a turian.

Before I could protest, something hard prods against my back. I froze immediately. I knew it was a gun.

It was that turian. I knew it was my stalker, but I said nothing. I was terrified.

"Call for help and you're dead, human." the white-tattooed turian hissed near my ear. Two armored salarians accompanied him. They were armed with deadly assault guns.

I nodded silently. I have to play along for now.

The turian released me, but his two salarian warriors kept a close eye on me.

I was escorted down the south corridor from the bar. I tried to think of many ways to escape. But my fear was always in the way. All I could think about my captors' guns and wonder if they're going to kill me yet. Probably out of view where no one is going to look.

Then, the turian and his salarian lackeys moved east toward a set of stairs heading upwards.

Finally we arrived at this orange-lit alley way which was stacked with crates.

I noticed an insectoid typing away on a computer monitor. According to my diary, it was called a keeper. It was one of the workers that keep the Citadel operational.

No one knows what the keepers really are or what they really do. Too bad.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, keeping my voice down.

"Just stay there and keep your mouth shut." the scary turian ordered.

I did what I was told. I sat down on a small crate while the two salarians stood guard.

The waiting was making me nervous. I hugged my backpack tightly. It was like I was expecting a doctor to give me an injection any moment now.

Soon, a quarian woman came to meet us. She looks familiar.

Wait, isn't she the same quarian I bumped into?

Could the sphere in my possession be the information they're after?

The turian approached the quarian woman. She looked at me as her white eyes widens in surprise. She seems to recognise me.

I wanted to warn her, convince her of the danger she's facing. But I was too scared to speak. My hands were trembling. I knew that if I try, I'd get shot! I never felt so helpless! I'm such a coward!

"What is that human girl doing here?" the quarian woman demanded. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"This human has stolen something valuable of yours that we want." the turian assassin explained, "If this low life has broken it, then she's of no use to us."

I looked down at the floor, ashamed of my actions. I feared for what happens next.

The quarian woman looked furious at me, but did not express it. She saw how much trouble I'm in.

"I don't even know her! She's not my friend," the quarian said. "Besides, I already copied the data into my Omni-Tool."

The turian didn't look convinced. He seized my arm and pulled me forward. I gasp in pain. He was squeezing too hard. I thought he was going to break my arm.

"We will have the evidence. Either from you..." the turian threatened, looking down on me. "or from this human brat."

This scumbag was making sure he has information we carry and then kill us soon after.

"Let her go, please." the quarian woman pleaded.

"Did you get the information?" the turian asked, changing the subject as he approaches her.

I was left standing on my own.

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?" the quarian asked him suspiciously.

_Yes!_ I thought. _She's noticing that something was wrong._

"He'll be here. Where's the evidence?" the turian asked again, stroking her mask and attempting to feel up her waist.

The quarian woman slapped his hand away. "No way. The deal's off." she said.

It doesn't take long for the quarian sniff out the trap. Before these thugs could make their move, she tosses a grenade while she and I moved out of harm's way.

BOOM!

The grenade exploded, knocking the turian and the two salarians away. I dived toward the floor and covered my head. I was blinded by the dust and trembling from the loud noise.

In the aftermath of the explosion, I saw a woman, a man and another turian taking cover behind crates near the side alley entrance. They were armed with fierce weaponry and were dressed in future military armour.

I stood up and stared. Then the woman in the red-grey armor starting shooting right past me.

Behind me, there was a couple of thuds. The salarian assassins' bodies lie in a heap pile, surrounded by pools of their own green blood. They could've killed me from behind!

As soon as the shooting started, I ran away. I didn't know whom to trust. They could want me dead for all I know. I ran up the stairs. I ignored the battle as fear blinds me.


	8. Entry 7: 12th June 2183 - 3:14pm

I climbed up the upper stairs that leads to a marketplace. I ran hard and fast. I ignored the aliens around me as I shoved past them. I heard their protests distantly.

I couldn't stop. That death squad could be chasing after me for all I know. My breathing was hard and heavy. If I stop to rest, then I would get killed too. Tears were leaking over my eyes, blinding my vision.

_This is all a dream,_ I thought. _It had to be. I just want to wake up from this nightmare._

Down the large hallway, I noticed a clinic. It wasn't a church, but it'll make a good sanctuary. I walked through the automatic door and ran inside.

There was a lady with short red hair and dressed in a futuristic, medical suit. She dropped her clipboard when she saw me.

"Who are you?" the lady asked, shocked at my sudden intrusion. She has a French accent.

I didn't answer. I took a few steps away from her. I huddled in a corner behind a pillar, trembling badly.

I feel so guilty for running away, leaving that quarian woman behind. I was so scared. I'm such a coward! I shifted back from the French lady, unwilling trust anything she might have up her sleeve.

"Don't be scared." she assures me calmly. "My name is Dr. Chloe Michel. I run this clinic. What happened to you?"

I looked at Dr. Michel with my puppy eyes, as I try not to cry. "Please, help me." I said in a quavering tone. "I just want to go home."

Dr. Michel looked at me pitifully. "Don't worry, you're safe here." she reassured, offering a helping hand.

I took it as Dr. Michel has kindly led me to a chair that I can sit on instead of the cold floor. I was exhausted. I wanted to close my eyes and get some sleep.

Dr. Michel was comforting me before promising she'll come back with a drink of water and talk about my current problem.

A woman in a red-grey military armor entered the clinic, accompanied by a man, a male turian and a female quarian. It was the same people from the orange alley. They found me. My breathing suddenly labored. I wanted to run, but my body was frozen. I was frightened of trusting someone that I might regret it.

I stood up from my chair and trap myself in a corner. Dr. Michel seems to recognize them. She talked to them and said. "Commander. This girl is scared out of her mind. Don't do anything to upset her."

This woman soldier looks exactly like my best friend Emily Robbins. She has the same sky-blue eyes, blonde hair and warm smile. She was almost an exact duplicate. I couldn't help but study her similar features.

The turian in the blue armor approached and kneeled in front of me. "Its alright. I'm a C-Sec officer, or I was an hour ago. We're not here to hurt you."

I read the expression on the turian's avian face and recognized the concern for my life. I knew that he meant no harm. I calmed down and listened.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at the soldier woman.

"My name's Commander Shepard." she said professionally. "I'm looking for evidence that proves Saren's a traitor."

_Saren? Who's Saren? Must the bad guy of this game_, I thought.

The man in the grey armor introduced himself. "I'm Kaidan Alenko, a soldier of the Alliance."

"Alice." I said, clutching my backpack. "Alice Turner."

The quarian woman approached me and rudely stood in the way of the Commander. "I'm Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. The same quarian who you stole from."

I expected this accusation, but I was put off by her angry tone.

"It's a geth's memory core and I want it back." Tali demanded angrily.

"I accidently took it." I explained calmly. "I was trying to find you and give this thing back. But I was stalked and attacked by those thugs."

"You good-for-nothing, lying thief." Tali accused.

"Technically, I didn't steal it!" I argued. "If I did, then I wouldn't have come looking for you. It wasn't intentional, believe me."

I handed the 'memory core' back to the quarian woman called Tali. She seems to believe my story, but didn't say a word of it. I could see the sympathy and appreciation in her eyes, knowing exactly what I've been through.

"Who were those thugs?" I asked, changing the subject.

"They were Fist's men." Kaidan explained. "He sent them to kill you and Tali."

I felt really worried. "Why does Fist want to kill me?"

"Actually," Kaidan said. "It was a turian Spectre called Saren who wanted you dead. He just paid Fist to do the job so that the information is never delivered to the Council. Fist told us where you and Tali were."

This was getting me so confused. I don't understand what's going on in this weird video game. I was suspicious of all this. "And did he tell you willingly?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kaidan said. "Right before Wrex killed him."

That name sounds awfully familiar. It couldn't be, could it?

"Wait a minute." I said. "Isn't Wrex the same krogan in the red armour?"

"You've met him before?" Commander Shepard asked.

I nodded. "Briefly. At Clora's Den, I think. I was hiding out there because Saren's thugs were stalking me. Didn't work."

There was a short pause in the room.

"After killing Fist," Commander Shepard explained. "Wrex went back to the Presidium with Ashley until we return with the evidence."

"It's not safe here. We have to go elsewhere." Tail said wisely.

"The Ambassador's office. It's safe there." Kaidan suggested. "He'll want to see this anyway."

I stayed where I was, frozen by indecision. The Commander noticed this and held my hands. She looked at me directly in the eye.

"I know you're scared, Alice." Commander Shepard assured me. "But if you come with us, we can protect you. It's your choice."

Normally, I wouldn't trust or go along with complete strangers. But in my heart, I believe these guys really want to help me. I have nothing to lose so I might as well go for it.

* * *

**_At the Presidium…_**

Commander Shepard and her squad took me to shelter at Ambassador Udina's offices on the station's Presidium Level. I was quite nervous to be meeting a very important political figure of humanity, especially since there never was one from where I'm from.

We passed the familiar receptionist at a desk and climbed the stairs. At the top of the floor, there was a Caucasian female soldier in pink-white armor and a krogan in red armor. I don't know this woman, but I recognized Wrex from before. His appearance scares me.

"Shepard." Wrex acknowledged. "About time." Then he turned his attention toward me.

I stayed shyly behind Commander Shepard. I was still nervous of meeting new people.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Wrex asked me.

"Clora's Den." I reply.

The woman interrupted before Wrex ask any further questions from me. "What's with the kid, Commander?" she asked.

"I'll explain later, Ashley." Commander Shepard said. "Right now, let's show the evidence to Udina."

Nonetheless, Ashley chatted with Kaidan and asked all kinds of questions about the incident until we reached the Ambassador's office.

A man in a blue, military uniform with medal patches was there. I guess everyone's a fan of blue in the 22nd century.

"Who's that?" I whisper. I hoped that the squad could hear me.

"That's Captain Anderson." Commander Shepard said. "He's the captain of the _Normandy_ and a good man. Don't worry, Alice, you can trust him."

A middle-age man in a white suit also was there. That must be Ambassador Udina. He looks very agitated.

"You're not making my life any easier, Shepard." Udina said uneasily. "Firefights in the wards? An all-out assault on Clora's Den? Do you know how many…?"

The Ambassador stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw unfamiliar aliens in his office. "Who's this? A quarian? What are you up to Shepard?" he demanded.

I just stood there in the background. I listened and waited for my turn. I was too shy to speak up anyway.

Commander Shepard straightens herself smartly and said. "Making your day, Ambassador. She has information linking Saren to the geth."

"Really?" Udina enquired, changing his tone. He was looking at Tali. "Maybe you better start at the beginning, Miss…?"

"My name is Tali." She said. "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"We don't see many quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?" Udina asked curiously.

Tali steps forward to talk about her tale. "I was on my pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood."

Commander Shepard did me a favor of asking Tali questions about her quarian life. "I've never heard of this before."

"It is a tradition among my people." Tali explained. "When we reach maturity, we leave the ships of our parents and our people behind. Alone, we search the stars, only returning to the flotilla once we have discovered something of value. In this way, we prove ourselves worthy of adulthood."

"What kinds of things do you look for?" Commander Shepard asked.

Tali continued on. "It could be resources, like food or fuel or some time of useful technology. Or even knowledge that will make life easier on the flotilla. Through our Pilgrimage, we prove ourselves worthy that we will contribute the community rather than being a burden on our limited resources."

Her story remains me how much of a burden I've been to my family. I'm hardly adult, but that's no excuse. I don't talk much and I'm not of any use.

"Tell us what you found." Commander Shepard said, going straight to the point.

"During my travels," Tali began. "I began hearing reports of geth. Since they drove my people into exile, the geth have never ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious."

There was a short pause until Tali was ready to speak again. Everyone waited patiently.

"I tracked a patrol of geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then I disabled it and removed its memory core."

The geth are a race of machines, created by the quarians, Tali's people? This was becoming more interesting. This must be why the memory core is so important.

Captain Anderson spoke up. "I thought the geth fried their memory cores when they died. Some kind of defense mechanism?"

"How did you manage to preserve the memory core?" Commander Shepard asked Tali.

"My people created the geth," Tali explained. "If you're quick, careful and lucky, small cashes of data can sometimes be saved. Most of the core has been wiped clean, but I salvaged something from its audio banks."

A transparent, orange gauntlet thing appeared on Tali's left arm. I have no idea what it is, but it seems to be a very useful device. She was fiddling with it for a moment and then somehow played the recorded evidence.

_"Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."_ said a sinister voice.

Wow. That was really creepy. Everyone in the room was totally shocked to hear the voice. What are they so afraid of?

"That's Saren's voice!" Captain Anderson exclaims, pointing at Tali's device. "This proves he was involved in the attack!"

Saren? The one who tried to have me killed? I like him less and less. I hate to meet him face-to-face in a dark alley.

It was Commander Shepard's turn to speak. "He said Eden Prime has brought him one step closer to finding the Conduit. Any idea what that means?"

"The Conduit must have something to do with the beacon." Captain Anderson summarizes. "Maybe its some kind of technology, like a weapon!"

"Wait!" Tail interrupted. "There's more. Saren wasn't working alone."

_Huh?_ I thought. While everyone's puzzling with his or her theories, I didn't expect more bad news to happen next.

Tali typed away on her orange device and played the audio file again.

_"Eden Prime was a major victory!_ spoke Saren's voice._ "The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."_

Yes. I heard that before. It was less of an impact, but it still made me uneasy.

_"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."_ spoke a sinister, yet feminine voice.

That last voice made my blood cold and my heart stop. I didn't expect that. It sounded like an emotionless woman talking. And the Reapers? They sound even more dangerous than Saren.

Ambassador Udina looked very thoughtful as if he's slowly digesting the information. "I don't recognize that other voice. The one talking about Reapers." he said.

When I looked at Commander Shepard, I noticed how pale and uneasily she is. I know that look. It was just like how I was when I was haunted by my latest nightmare.

"Are they some kind of new alien species?" Commander Shepard asked Tail.

"According to the memory core," the quarian explains, "The Reapers were a hyper advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago. The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction and then they vanished! At least, that's what the geth believed."

I detected a hint of belief in Tali's voice. It couldn't be a coincidence. There's no such thing. It's hard to believe, but I'm willing to face the truth. If what Tali said about the Reapers is true, then we can't afford to ignore the danger.

However, Udina was still unconvinced. "Sounds a little far-fetched to me."

"The vision on Eden Prime…" Commander Shepard said, nursing her head. "I understand it now. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers."

Tali wasn't surprised to hear this. "The geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back."

Udina crossed his arms. "The Council is going to love this," he muttered doubtfully.

Commander Shepard was determined to stick to the truth. "The Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel space. We have to tell them."

"No matter what they think about the rest of us," Captain Anderson said. "Those audio files prove Saren's a traitor!"

"The captain's right." Udina admitted. He looked satisfied. "We need to present this to the Council right away."

"What about her? The quarian?" Wrex asked.

"My name is Tali!" she told him, sounding offended.

Then Tali turns her mask face to the Commander. "You saw me in the alley, Commander. You know what I can do. Let me come with you."

"I thought you were on your Pilgrimage?" Commander Shepard asked.

"The Pilgrimage proves that we are willing to give of ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this?"

That was a very good speech. Tali has been very brave, unlike I was. It makes me wonder about how many things I've been missing out in my life.

"Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy." Tali continued. "My Pilgrimage can wait."

"I'll take all the help I can get." Commander Shepard said, accepting Tali into the group.

"Thanks." Tali said gratefully. "You won't regret this."

I could almost see Tali's smile through her purple mask. Why does she wear that suit? Before we could leave, Udina stopped us. "Wait, who is this girl?" he asked.

Oh, shoot. Udina has finally noticed me. I didn't speak at all. Everyone in the room was staring at me, questioning my existence. I was so nervous.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Udina asked suspiciously.

"No offence, sir," I said. "But I don't trust you. And I don't like politics."

"None taken." Udina grumbled with annoyance. "Its _'Ambassador'_, child. Know your place."

_Child? I'm a teenager for goodness' sake!_ I thought angrily.

Commander Shepard stood by my side and spoke up for me. "Her name is Alice Turner. Saren's men tried to kill her. I'm keeping her safe until her family is contacted. Until then, she's my responsibility."

Ambassador Udina could've objected, but he bit it back. "Very well." He said.

I doubt he's concerned about my safety. I can hear the reluctance in his voice. I'm grateful for Commander Shepard though. She saved me a lot of trouble. Though I doubt my parents can be contacted in this day and age. I'm going to need an excuse.

"Anderson and I will get things ready for the Council." Udina said. "Take a few minutes to collect yourself and meet us at the Tower."

And then Captain Anderson and Udina walked out of the office, leaving us alone.

"Let's move out to the Tower." Commander Shepard ordered all of us.

Holy Lord. What have I got myself into?


	9. Entry 8: 12th June 2183 - 3:51pm

**_At the Citadel Tower…_**

The elevator shot heavenly upward as I saw the Presidium stretch out beneath me. The view was spectacular. My eyes widen with childlike wonder as I gaze beyond the edges of the Citadel.

Commander Shepard looked at me. She chuckles kindly at my curiosity. I can't help but smile. "Quite the view. I take it this is your first time?" she asked.

"It's amazing." I said, never taking my eyes off the view.

"There's more where that came from." Commander Shepard said.

I returned to looking at this wonderful view until the elevator cover blocked my view. I was disappointed. I heard Kaidan and Ashley chatting behind me. They were like siblings sharing secrets. I didn't care if they were talking about me. Eventually, Garrus, Tali and Wrex joined in the conversation to pass the time.

We reached the top of the Citadel with a gentle bump. As we stepped out, I noticed two turian guards by the entrance. One of the guards was looking at me strangely. Probably because it's human kids don't attend to the Council meetings unless invited.

The Council Chambers are filled with trees and beautiful fountains. There are sets of stairs that lead up to where the Council is at supposedly. I can see a few keepers working and passing by in the chamber.

I stayed quiet the whole time. I was escorted up to the Council audience stage. Captain Anderson was standing near the Council Chamber, awaiting us I think.

"Come on," Captain Anderson told Shepard. "Udina's presenting the quarian's evidence to the Council."

Captain Anderson quickly escorts Commander Shepard and us into the hearing as we ascend the staircase to meet with the Councillors.

Beneath the stage bridge is a garden protected by glass that I can see. I was told to be quiet and stay with the squad until the meeting is finished. My fate is decided later.

There were three Councillors representing three races, a turian, an asari and a salarian, in this galactic age. They were dressed smartly and professionally as they wait for the evidence.

_"Eden Prime was a major victory!"_ Saren's voice boasted, hearing it for the third time. _"The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."_

_"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." _said the mysterious voice.

Let's hope the Council really believes Commander Shepard and the others this time. I was still creeped out.

"You wanted proof?" Udina asked, gloating a little. "There it is."

When the Council heard the playback of the recording, they looked absolutely astonished.

"This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador." the turian councilor said. "Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes."

Yes! The Council finally believes that Saren's really a cold-blooded murderer!

Then the asari councillor spoke up. "I recognise that other voice, the one speaking to Saren. Matriarch Benezia."

"Who is she?" Commander Shepard asked. I was wondering that myself.

"Matriarchs are powerful asari who entered the final stage of their lives," the asari councillor explains. "Revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people. Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic and she had many followers. She'll make a formidable ally for Saren."

_Know your enemy_, I thought. Good thing I'm writing all this down in my diary.

After that asari history lesson, it was the salarian councillor's turn to talk. "I'm more interested in the Reapers. What do you know about them?" he asked us.

"Only what was extracted from the geth's memory core." Captain Anderson answered. "The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished."

"The geth believe the Reapers are gods." Commander Shepard said. "And Saren is the prophet for their return."

Typical fanatics always follow the false leaders who think they can play god. Whatever happened to these Protheans, I'm sure the Reapers didn't give them a pleasant end.

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back." Captain Anderson said. "Saren's searching for it. That's why he attacked Eden Prime."

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?" the salarian councillor asked again.

That's good question. Unfortunately, we didn't really know the answer to its purpose or its existence. It's the first time I've even heard the word 'conduit'.

However, Commander Shepard said: "Saren said it can bring back the Reapers. That's about enough."

_That's hardly a good answer there, Commander Shepard,_ I thought. _But it's all we've got. Too bad the Council doesn't agree._

"Listen to what you're saying." The turian councillor said skeptically. "Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible. It has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we found no trace of their existence?"

Then turian councillor crossed his arms as he ponders out loud. "If they were real, we would've found something."

Commander Shepard looked annoyed, but calm. "I tried to warn you about Saren and you refuse to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again."

I take it this isn't the first time Commander Shepard has met with the Council before.

"This is different." the asari councillor assured. "You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't really know why."

The salarian councillor decided to join in. "The Reapers are obviously just a myth, Commander. A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose, a legend he is using to bend the geth to his will."

I scoffed at this and crossed my arms. This is ridiculous. Why can't they see that the truth is right in front of them?

Commander Shepard refuses to give in and stood up to the Council. "50,000 years ago, the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilisation! If Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again."

The Council was unmoved. They still did not foresee the danger that's going to happen.

"Saren is a rouge Spectre on the run for his life," the turian councillor said. "He no longer has the rights or resources of a Spectre. The Council has stripped him of his position."

That's it? They think the problem is dealt with? Even a monster like Saren won't stop to ask permission to get his way. I shudder to think about his actions.

Everyone is starting to heat up when things aren't going their way.

"That is not good enough!" Udina said angrily. He was pointing intimidatingly at the Council before making demands. "You know he's hiding somewhere in the traverse. Send your fleet in!"

"A fleet cannot track down one man," the salarian councillor said calmly.

Still, Udina continues to wastes no time for calling in action. "A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region. Keep the geth from attacking any more of our colonies!"

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems!" the turian councillor said, sounding like he's losing his patience. "We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies."

My anger was boiling my brain, but I did nothing. Is it because of what happened between humanity and the turians in the First Contact War? That was almost thirty years ago. Why can't they just get over it and get along?

Udina looked absolutely outraged, as did Commander Shepard, but she still kept some of her cool. "Every time humanity asks for help, you ignore us!" she told the Council.

"Shepard's right." Udina agreed. "I'm sick of this Council and its anti-human bull—".

"Ambassador!" the asari councillor dismisses calmly, cutting him off from completing his swear before it could escalate further. I heard the other politician audience gasping in horror at the offence.

Then the asari councillor voiced her opinion. "There is another solution. A way to stop Saren that does not require fleets or armies."

"No!" the turian councillor refused. He knew whatever she was thinking about. "Its too soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres!"

"You don't have to send a fleet into the traverse." Commander Shepard said. "And the Ambassador gets his human Spectre. Everybody's happy."

I can't help but admire her stubbornness and diplomatic ways, despite being a soldier. I hope it's enough for the Council to understand so far.

The turian councillor clearly doesn't like the idea. I saw the hesitation in him. But when he looked at the other members, he reluctantly nods. There was no other way to deal with Saren's threat. In a situation like this, there was no time for petty differences.

The three councillors each took their turn in typing something into their monitors in front of them. Then the asari councillor said: "Commander Shepard. Step forward."

Captain Anderson nodded to Commander Shepard before she did so. She just stood there in the middle of the crowd, acting professional. She's also strong and brave. Something I could never be, like a hero.

I noticed that all the other human and non-human politicians are gathering around from the side balconies. They look like they're ready to witness something important. I directed my focus back at the three Council representatives.

The asari councillor was the first to speak. "It is the decision of the Council to be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres are not trained but chosen," the salarian councillor explained, crossing his arms. "Individuals forged in the fires of service in battle. Those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

"The Spectres are an ideal, a symbol," the asari councillor said. "The embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

The turian councillor straightens into a military pose. "Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defence. The safety of the galaxy is theirs uphold."

"You are the first human Spectre, Commander." The asari councillor told her. "This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species."

Commander Shepard bowed respectfully. "I'm honoured, councillor." she said.

Commander Shepard is now the first human Spectre. I didn't understand what was going on or why I came to be here. But I knew I was witnessing the most proud moment in human history. My God. If I were a Spectre, I wouldn't handle the responsibility.

"We're sending you into the traverse after Saren," the salarian councillor instructed. "He's a fugitive from justice so you are authorised to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him."

"Any idea how to find him?" Commander Shepard asked.

"We will forward any relevant files to Ambassador Udina." the turian councillor answered.

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned." The asari councillor finally announced.

The three councillors and all the politicians have left the audience chamber as they vanish into the hallways.

"Congratulations, Commander." Captain Anderson said, shaking her hand.

"You've got a lot of work to do, Shepard." Udina told her. "You're going to need a ship, a crew, supplies…"

"You get access to special equipment and training now." Captain Anderson said. "You should get down to the C-Sec Academy and speak to the requisitions officer."

"Anderson!" Udina said suddenly. "Come with me. I need your help to set all this up."

As I watch Captain Anderson and Udina leave, someone was tapping my shoulder to get my attention. I turned around to see it was Commander Shepard responsible.

"Alice, go with Captain Anderson." she ordered.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "But –" I began.

"No." Commander Shepard shook her head. "Our travels are far too dangerous for a young girl. You're better off with Alliance Navy until they contact your family."

I walked a little. Then I hesitated and sadly looked back at Commander Shepard and her team. Kaidan, Ashley, Garrus, Tali and Wrex…

I had hoped they could be the key to taking me home. But I was wrong. I was let down once again. I snapped out of my thoughts and followed after Captain Anderson and Udina.

Captain Anderson noticed me accompanying him, but he didn't complain. His brown eyes looked sincere. To break the silence, he spoke first. "You're very lucky to be alive, Alice." he said. "Saren is ruthless. He won't hesitate to kill you if given the chance to try again. I knew him, because I used to work with him."

"Was he different before the First Contact War?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're from around here, Alice?" Captain Anderson asked, looking at me strange. "You act like you don't know your history."

I looked down at the floor sheepishly. "I'm an explorer." I lied. "I've lived in London my whole life until now. My family decided to leave Earth to travel the stars."

Captain Anderson was looking curiously at me, as if he already suspects that I'm lying. "So you were raised on Earth? I take it that it's your first time on the Citadel?"

I nod at this. "I was travelling with my family when somehow… I woke up here."

"Do you remember what happened before?" Captain Anderson asked suspiciously. "Did someone kidnap you?"

"No." I reply. "I don't know. I was just here. I don't know where my family is."

"I see." Captain Anderson said, ending the conversation.

I feel really bad about lying, but I had no choice. I can't tell him that I'm from another universe, where my family really was. Captain Anderson would think I'm lying to get out of trouble, or worse crazy. I can't tell anybody my secret if I want to survive.


	10. Entry 9: 12th June 2183 - 5:03pm

In Udina's office, I was sitting on a desk chair. Captain Anderson and Udina were chatting out near the balcony so I couldn't hear. I was waiting for God knows how long, listening to them muttering about things, such as Saren, this Normandy or whatever. I don't know what to feel yet. I was hugging my backpack for comfort. I was given spare shoes to save me from further embarrassment. I'm surprised no one mentions this.

Captain Anderson and Udina marched toward the office door when they stopped to look at me. "Come with us, Alice." Captain Anderson said. "I know just the place to keep you safe."

Without hesitation, I followed after them without a word.

We walked downstairs to the Presidium and approached this orange panel that displays destinations across the Citadel. There was so many that I can't count them all at once.

Udina selected _C-SEC ACADEMY._ All of a sudden, a futuristic car has flown in, hovers down and gently parked beside us. I was overwhelmed with pure wonder.

"Where are we going, sir?" I asked curiously.

"It's not far now, Alice." Captain Anderson replied.

I was annoyed that I wasn't getting any answers but I kept it to myself. I slipped in the backseat and clipped my seatbelt on. I was so nervous. The flying doesn't bother me. My Dad used to be pilot.

As soon as the car hovered off the ground, I immediately held onto the door handle for dear life. My breathing was heavy but quiet. Being driven by strangers has always given me a bad feeling. There was always an accident waiting to happen, especially in a flying vehicle. I couldn't close my eyes either. It'll bring back too many painful memories.

The lights of the city skyscrapers were colourful and beautiful. It helped distract me from my fears, allowing me to relax and enjoy the view. It was like being on a simulated ride in Disneyland, only this time it's for real.

Soon, we arrived at this C-Sec Academy and stepped out of the car. There were human and turian coppers everywhere.

Captain Anderson, Udina and I took the C-Sec central elevator as it raised us up to the top floor. It was a docking bay of elegant bridges meant for spaceships to make port from all over the galaxy. On the left, there was an elegant spaceship shaped like a shooting star. It was labeled _Normandy _across the side and _SR1 _on the wing below. It was the most magnificent ship I've ever seen. I was in the zone.

Through the blinding blue lights, I can see the stars across the horizon of space. I wonder what the other worlds are like. The possibilities are infinite…

While I was observing the beautiful surroundings, I saw a familiar sight coming out of the elevator behind me. It was Commander Shepard and her five team members. I didn't expect to see them again so soon. It must be fate or something.

"I've got big news for you, Shepard." Udina announced. "Captain Anderson is stepping down as commanding officer of the Normandy. The ship is yours now."

Commander Shepard looked at Captain Anderson with shock and disbelief. The Normandy was his ship? It must be hard to give up something to someone you trust.

"She's quick and quiet." Captain Anderson explained, crossing his arms. "And you know the crew. A perfect ship for a Spectre. Treat her well, Commander."

"I'll take good care of her, sir." Commander Shepard said.

"I know you will, Commander." he said.

However, Commander Shepard was not finished. "I want the truth," she demanded calmly. "Why are you stepping down, sir?"

"You needed your own ship." Captain Anderson told her, raising his tone. "A Spectre cannot answer to anyone but the Council. And its time for me to step down."

Captain Anderson looked regretful. I can't help but feel sorry for him.

"Come clean with me, Captain." Commander Shepard insisted. "You owe me that much."

"I was in your shoes 20 years ago, Shepard." Captain Anderson said. "They were considering me for the Spectres."

"Why didn't you ever mention this?" Commander Shepard asked, with annoyance. She answered the same question I wanted to ask. I think that hit a nerve.

"What was I supposed to say?" Captain Anderson said angrily. "I could've been a Spectre but I blew it? I failed, Commander. It's not something I'm proud of. Ask me later and I'll tell you the whole story."

Captain Anderson seems to calm down a little before he could have lost it. Who knew he was supposed to be the first human Spectre? Saren is down right rotten for ruining that opportunity. "For now, all you need to know is I was sent on a mission with Saren and he made sure the Council rejected me. I had my shot. It came and went. Now you have a chance to make up for my mistakes."

That's a lot of responsibility to put on Commander Shepard's shoulders. It reminds me of how much my Dad would try so hard to make me responsible for my choices. Sometimes, I just wanted him to back off and leave me alone.

"I won't let you down, sir." Commander Shepard promised.

"Saren's gone." Captain Anderson said. "Don't even try to find him. But we know what he's after: the Conduit. He's got his geth scouring the traverse looking for clues."

It was Udina's turn to finally speak. "We had reports of geth in the Feros system shortly before our colony dropped out of contact. And there have been sightings around Noveria."

These must be missions' leads to find out what Saren is really up to. Too bad I can't come.

"Find out what Saren was after on Feros and Noveria," Captain Anderson explained. "Maybe you can figure out where the Conduit is before he does."

"The Reapers are the real threat." Commander Shepard said grimly.

I nearly forgot about the Reapers. They sound like monsters that hide in closets, waiting to come out and scare or harm children. I had that similar experience when I was five.

"I'm with the Council on this one, Shepard." Udina said skeptically. "I'm not sure they even exist."

I disagree on that one. What a total sycophant.

"But if they _do_ exist," Captain Anderson said. "The Conduit's the key to bringing them back. Stop Saren from getting the Conduit and we stop the Reapers from returning."

"I'll stop him." Commander Shepard promised.

Captain Anderson approved by nodding.

"We have one more lead." Udina said. "Matriarch Benezia, the other voice on that recording? She has a daughter, a scientist who specialises in the Protheans. We don't know if she's involved, but it might be a good idea to try and find her. To see what she knows. Her name's Liara, Dr. Liara T'Soni."

Liara T'Soni? I had to slow down the syllables in my head to spell her name properly. It sounds like she may be a possible companion in this game.

Udina continued. "We have reports that she was exploring an archeological dig on one of the uncharted worlds in the Artemis Tau cluster."

Commander Shepard was thoughtful of this. "Sounds like we should head for the Artemis Tau cluster." she suggested.

"It's your decision, Commander." Captain Anderson told her. "You're a Spectre now. You don't answer to us."

Udina looked uneasily. "But your actions still reflect on humanity as a whole." he warned. "You make a mess and I get stuck cleaning it up."

"I'll try not to make things any harder on you, Ambassador." Commander Shepard promised.

"Glad to hear it, Commander," Udina said with approval. "Remember, you were a human long before you were a Spectre."

Then Udina turned his face at Captain Anderson and me for a moment, scowling a bit.

"I'm going to conduct a small investigation on the whereabouts of your parents." Udina promises me. "I'm sure they'll be found and informed soon, Alice."

_Good luck with that,_ I thought sarcastically. _My family doesn't exist here. Still, I can't worry about it now._

I just looked at the Ambassador and made a polite nod.

Udina turned back to Commander Shepard and said: "I have a meeting to get to. Captain Anderson can answer any question you might have."

Finally, Udina leaves as he walks toward the elevator. I really don't like that guy.

I wonder what I'm going to do now. Captain Anderson placed his hand over shoulder to get my attention. I looked at him, feeling like a small child. "This is as far as I can go, Alice," he told me. "I can't come with you. You're better off with them."

"Wait. We're bringing _her_?" Wrex asked incredulously. His deep voice vibrated the air. Being near him is so intimidating. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Am I actually going with Commander Shepard and a group of aliens into space? This is so cool!

Commander Shepard couldn't believe it either. "Captain, I thought –" she began.

"I know what I said." Captain Anderson said firmly. "But I can't be with her all the time. I cannot trust anyone, not even the Alliance. I want you to watch over her, Shepard."

"With all due respect, sir," Commander Shepard said. "I'm not good with kids."

But Captain Anderson was persistent. "Shepard! You won't have another shot at this. I know Saren. Nearly 20 years ago, I was assigned to work with Saren while he evaluated me for the Spectres, like you with Nihlus. Halfway through the mission, he blew up a refinery that caused the deaths of over five hundred lives, mostly civilians. I got blamed for it. Saren is dangerous and ruthless. I won't let the same thing happen to Alice."

I had a choice. I become a crew member of this crazy group or risk getting killed on my own. I would rather run as far as I possibly can. No one would find me.

Commander Shepard had been quiet for a good while, as if she's running decisions in her head at once. Her expression was puzzling. She looked at me, trying to read out my secrets. It was making me feel uncomfortable.

"Understood, Captain." Commander Shepard replied with a nod.

"Commander," Ashley objected. "I don't think it's a good idea to let a kid stay onboard an Alliance vessel."

"Hey." I snapped angrily. "I have a name. Its Alice Turner, ok?"

Ashley was steamed at me. But she settled down when Commander Shepard stopped her, who was also unable tolerate my rude interruption either.

"That attitude isn't going anywhere, Alice." Commander Shepard said, raising her tone. "Either you act your age or risk being taken back to Earth where you belong."

After a moment's hesitation, I felt terrible. "Yes, ma'am." I stutter.

"You humans are so weak." Wrex said with a grunt. "The girl's useless in a fight."

Wrex walks past me as he prepares to board the service tunnel that leads to the Normandy. His sheer size and strength scares me. He's so rude, not that I really care.

Then Wrex noticed that I am staring at him, which he gave me a glare in return. This was going to be a long journey…

"We're soldiers, not babysitters." Ashley said. "She's just going to be in the way of the mission. She shouldn't be here in the first place."

"It's my decision, Williams." Commander Shepard said. "I cannot risk this girl getting caught and killed by Saren. As long as he's out there, Alice will never be safe."

Ashley looked bewildered. Then she stared at me. I guess she didn't think about the consequences of leaving me behind. "Understood, Commander." she complied reluctantly.

Ashley made a respectful salute to Commander Shepard and began boarding the Normandy.

I looked down at the floor shamefully. Strangers who barely know me hate me already.

"You'll be fine." Commander Shepard reassures me.

I reach out and shook Commander Shepard's hand. "Welcome aboard, Alice." she said.

Then we boarded the Normandy and the hunt for Saren begins…

* * *

**_Onboard the Normandy…_**

I walked down the service tunnel until we reached this blue-lit airlock. The moment we stopped, Commander Shepard pressed a green switch that was supposed to open the airlock. The outer door seals itself shut behind us. Several harmless gases spreads out from inside the room we're in.

_"STAND BY SHORE PARTY." _spoke an electronic voice.

Suddenly, a blue ring appeared around the edge of the wall, coming toward us. I was alert and quickly checked my surroundings for anything. It was a strange device moving back and forth on the ceiling.

_"DECONTAMINATION IN PROGRESS…" _said the unseen voice.

It must be a computer scanning for microorganisms so there's no risk of deadly infection spreading during space travel. Like entering a portal, the blue light wave envelopes my body and passes over me. It was weird.

_"DECONTAMINATION IN PROGRESS…"_

The wave of blue light washed over me again, blinding me as my vision went white.

_"DECONTAMINATION IN PROGRESS…"_

Finally, the scanner has stop functioning and then airlock opens with a hydraulic hiss. My eyes were still blurry.

_"LOG: THE COMMANDING OFFICER IS ABOARD. "_ said the computer. _"XO PRESSLY STANDS RELIEVED."_

The inside of this Normandy ship is definitely state of the art. The layout of the command deck was sleek and unusual. There are orange transparent computers and luminous technology displayed along side the path where other crew members are working. My heart was racing with excitement.

"Kaidan," Commander Shepard said. "Could you show Alice where she's staying? I need to make an announcement first."

"No problem, Commander." he said, accepting without hesitation.

Commander Shepard walked into the cockpit where the pilot should be. There was a young man sitting in the pilot's seat. He has a beard and wears a blue SR1 cap. "Hey." he said, as he waved at me. "Name's Joker."

Interesting nickname. I wonder which one suits me best…

"The Commander is recruiting kinda young, isn't she?" Joker asked, smirking a little.

"Alice is not an Alliance soldier." Kaidan told him. "She's under protective custody until Saren is taken care of."

"Oh," Joker sighed, with a hint of disappointment. He turned his attention back to the screen.

_Charming,_ I thought. _Everyone expects too much from me, especially strangers._

Commander Shepard and Joker were chatting about Captain Anderson's forced departure and the possibility that it could happen to her too. She sounds reluctant to take control of the Normandy. Then Commander Shepard pressed something on the console.

_"This is Commander Shepard speaking."_ She broadcasted across the entire ship. _"We have our orders: find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie to you crew, but this mission isn't going to be easy. This began on an attack on a human settlement in the traverse. But we know Saren wont stop there. His geth armies aren't going to stay on the far fringes of Citadel space. For too long, our species has stood apart from the others. Now its time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy. Time to show them what humans are made of. Our enemy knows we're coming. When we go into the traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us. But we'll be waiting for them too. Humanity needs to do this. Not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every other species in Citadel space. Saren must be stopped and I promise you all: we will stop him!"_

_Cool speech, _I Shepard's not so bad for a leader. I should feel afraid about what's going to happen next. But now, I'm strangely looking forward to it. Lets just hope that all our efforts in defeating this video game's boss aren't going to end in vain.

Ashley, Wrex and Garrus were standing there listening to Commander Shepard's speech before deciding to wander off to their own business. Probably avoiding me.

Kaidan started guiding me around the ship, waving and meeting the crew. An old man in a blue uniform with respectable badges noticed us.

"That's Navigator Charles Pressly." Kaidan introduced. "He plots the destinations for the Normandy and looks after the ship when Commander Shepard isn't onboard."

So this is XO Pressly? He acknowledged me with a nod. The crew must have been informed of my arrival because he didn't ask any questions from me.

A soldier was standing guard against the door. He just ignored us.

Kaidan and I went down the steps that lead to the second level of the ship. There was a mess hall, two doors that lead to rooms, escape pods and a row of stasis pods across the back of this ship.

"Dr. Chakwas is in med ward." Kaidan pointed out. "If you're sick or injured, report to her at once. As for your quarters, I'm afraid the crew bunks are full. However there's room in the Cargo Bay."

Much to my dismay, I couldn't expect anything worse. I like sleeping on my own so no one will disturb me while I'm writing.

We took the elevator that should lead us to where my quarters are at the lower level. The elevator was so much slower than the Citadel's. It is so boring. I tapped my foot impatiently.

When the elevator finally came to a stop, I jumped out through the door. This must be the Cargo Bay. It was stacked with crates, weapons and lockers and a humongous white vehicle with a powerful cannon. It was also freezing in here. I hope I don't catch my death.

Behind some stacked boxes, I saw my mattress bed. This should grant me some privacy. I sat down. It was cozy but firm. It wasn't a four-star hotel, but I guess it'll do. My backpack, the clothes and shoes I wear were my only belongings. There were navy-blue clothes and boots resting on my bed. It was suitable for a civilian crew member.

Kaidan was looming over me. "Once you get to know the place, it'll be just like the dreadnoughts back home." he said.

"I don't." I reply. I was still looking curiously at my blue uniform.

"You don't what?" Kaidan asked.

I turned my head to stare at him. "Remember them."

I had no memories of spaceships and dreadnoughts that exist in this future. I don't belong in this universe. I'm trapped inside this video game and there's no way I can go home.

"Right." Kaidan said awkwardly. "I hope you enjoy your stay here, Alice."

Kaidan walked back into the elevator as I saw the doors close in front of him. He probably thinks I'm weird. They all do.

I had to sleep in the cargo bay of the Normandy since there are no spare rooms.

Suddenly, the ship rocked and steered as I fell back onto the bed. Everything vibrated as I felt the Normandy launch itself from the docking bays of the Citadel and into space.

I passed out on the bed, not bothering to rest under the sheets. God, I'm tired. Here comes my next dreadful nightmare…


	11. Entry 10: 13th June 2183

**_Next morning…_**

_"__ALICE!" a voice echoed, as a light shone through the darkness. "Wake up, Alice! WAKE UP!"_

_Someone was shaking me, attempting to drag out of the prison I was trapped inside. Out of fear, I struggled to fight off whoever this stranger was. I just want this nightmare to end now._

_"__Emily!" I screamed._

I woke up gasping for air as I shot up from my bed. Sweat rained from my forehead. As predicted, it was the same nightmare about the car accident I went through four years ago. It was hard enough to sleep at home.

When I look to my left, it was my best friend Emily. It couldn't be. She died a long time ago. I must still be dreaming. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!

"ARRRGH!" I screamed, backing away into the wall.

"Alice, it's me!" the Emily impersonator told me firmly. "It's Commander Shepard. You just had a nightmare. It can't hurt you. Open your eyes and look at me."

Blinking my eyes, my hazy vision made sense when I realized it was Commander Shepard kneeling down next to me. I wasn't at home in my bed. I was still onboard the spaceship Normandy that's crewed with humans and aliens.

"Oh," I sigh with relief. "It's just you, Commander."

Commander Shepard looked very worried about me. "You were moaning and lashing out in your sleep." she said. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Sadly, I shook my head.

Rubbing my eyes awake, I stood up from my bed and walked to the elevator. I slept enough. I was ready for an early morning shower.

I saw Ashley staring at me with great concern. She didn't say a word. But in her eyes, she pitied me. "Excuse me." I said to her.

The shower was warm and relaxing. I had to make sure that I don't waste any water. After cleaning and drying myself, I slipped on my navy-blue uniform and secured my boots. They fit perfectly.

When I looked at the bathroom mirror, I was completely different. I feel different. I saw the shadows under my eyes. My red hair was shoulder-length until I tied it into a ponytail. My green-amber eyes are linked to an Irish ancestry. I have fair skin that could easily burn from standing underneath the sun for too long. I don't really care much for fashion. I always get impatient in clothes shops. Mum was always frustrated.

Stepping out of the ladies' room, I walked down a narrow corridor that leads to the mess hall. For breakfast, I had a cup of coffee and a protein pack. I had an empty space at the table by myself. I ate silently from my dinner tray. I grimace as I chew my food. The coffee is bitter, but it helped since I was absolutely shattered.

I noticed the crewmembers were staring at me. I didn't like it. I was the outsider who didn't belong in the Alliance Navy. This made me feel shy and nervous. I kept my head down. My heart was heavy with burden, making me feel melancholy.

Then, Commander Shepard came to sit down next me. I was surprised to see her. I studied her short blonde hair, kind smile and those sky-blue eyes. She _does_ resemble my best friend Emily Robbins. It's funny how looks can sometimes skip a generation. This made me feel sad. I slump my shoulders and kept my head down again.

"How's the food?" Commander Shepard asked.

"Terrible." I admit.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Just fine, Commander." I said, chewing my breakfast.

"Alice." she said with a grin. "You don't have to call me 'Commander'. I get that from the troops and the salutes too. You can call me Shepard."

I turned my eyes and politely looked at her. "Alright, Shepard."

"That's more like it." Commander Shepard said, smiling.

Suddenly, it was like we were already friends than acquaintances. I'm not ready for friendship yet…

"So whereabouts were you born on London?" Commander Shepard asked.

"London." I reply. "It's not too bad. I used to live in Warwickshire four years ago."

"Any friends?" Commander Shepard asked. "Boyfriend?"

I was a bit red from embarrassment. "No. Nothing like that. There's really no one else. I just concentrate on my work."

There was a frown look on Commander Shepard's face. It was like she expected me to reveal more about my life. I can't help being cagey. I'm hopeless at communicating.

The crewmembers were engaged in each other's conversations, muttering their disapprovals about me being onboard. Then Commander Shepard leaned over so only I could hear. "Who's Emily, Alice?" she asked gently.

My heart nearly stopped. I wasn't prepared for that question. I thought it ended a long time ago. My knife and fork slipped out of my hands and clattered against the table.

"No one." I said uncomfortably. "Just someone I once knew."

Commander Shepard refused to give up. "You called her name in your sleep. It's also no coincidence that Emily is my name too."

I stayed silent.

"Did something happen to her?" Commander Shepard asked.

I feel myself grow hot and dropped my head, unable to continue looking her in the eye.

I glanced nervously at Shepard and the table and back again. "It doesn't matter." I said, trembling in anger. I wish she would shut up now.

"Alice." she said, slight accusation in her voice.

I flinched at this. I squeezed my fists tightly as I fought to keep my tears back. "I told you. It doesn't matter." I insist, with a quivering lip.

Before I realized it, I began experiencing a flashback that came at me like video clips with the details edited out. Everything I see or hear from reality has been blocked out.

_Emily and I were playing on the swings at Bedworth Park. We were laughing. We were running. Then I heard the sound of metal being grinded and crushed. _

_The heavy rain pelting down on my head… The warmth of blood soaked into my clothes… I was trapped inside the wrecked taxi… I couldn't breathe… My body was burning with pain…._

I snapped out of it. I feel sick to my stomach and couldn't catch my breath. I was back in reality again. The crewmembers have stopped talking and were staring at me.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Commander Shepard asked with empathy.

Without a second thought, I got up and walked out.

**_In the Cargo Bay…_**

As I escaped out of the elevator, I bumped into a familiar grumpy krogan. "Watch it, human!" Wrex shouted, roughly pushing me back.

The sound of his gruff voice puts me off like how a cat suddenly scratches you. My nightmare must have woken Wrex up, hence the bedside manner I must have given him. I was in a panic and was unable to reply.

"Well? Have you got anything to say?" Wrex asked, crossing his arms.

I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't utter a single word. Embarrassed, I shook my head and walked away.

I heard the krogan grumbled. "That was a waste of time."

Diving behind the crates, I landed on my mattress bed. I picked up my diary from under the pillow and began writing down today's events.

It's been 24 hours since my arrival. The food on the Normandy was protein packs. It was bland, but ok. I've been trying to adjust. This was becoming too much for me. I don't know how long I'm going to be here in this freaky video game. I just wish I could go home and apologize to Mum and Dad. The last thing I said to them was that I hate them. It wasn't true, not at all. I always say stupid things that I never meant when I'm angry.

And then, there's my little brother Darren. He would be devastated when he finds out I'm missing. I can imagine him looking very upset, crying his eyes out. My family could be talking to the police by now, reporting my disappearance.

I wouldn't make a good friend to the crew of the Normandy anyway. I would only let them down. As I was writing down my latest entry, I noticed a shadow hovering over me.

It was that turian in the blue armor. I forgot his name. He was looking curiously at what I was writing about. I slammed the diary shut, which surprised him.

"So, what's with the diary?" he asked.

At first, I wasn't sure I should tell him. But I was tired of being the fleeing butterfly and decided to risk it anyway.

"I've been keeping diaries since I was ten." I admitted shyly. "It was my therapist's idea. Because I don't talk so much, I had to write out my thoughts from experience on the empty pages."

"I see." the turian said. "What kind of experiences?"

"The usual everyday life," I stutter. "There's school, parties, visiting relatives, playing in the park… same old rubbish."

"Are you ok?" the turian asked.

"Yeah, fine." I lied. "It's just that there's so much happening to me. I'm not ready to talk about my past yet."

The turian has a polite, friendly charm in his voice which is making me feel comfortable. "It's fine." he said. "There's no harm in speaking up for yourself. Try when you believe you're ready, like what you're doing now."

I smiled at this. "Okay. Thanks for the talk."

The turian nodded. "No problem." he said. "Oh, what's your name by the way? This is my first time on an Alliance vessel and I want to get to know the crew before going into battle."

It seems like he's forgot my name too. That's one problem taken care of.

"My name's Alice. Alice Turner." I said politely, offering to shake his talon hand.

"Garrus Vakarian." he said, taking my hand. "If you need any help, just let me know."

The handshake was awkward and clumsy, but good. At least I didn't forget my manners.

Then the turian walked away toward the tank-like vehicle sitting in the middle of the cargo bay. I was left sitting on my bed.

"Thanks, Garrus." I smiled.

For the first time in four years, I finally feel like trusting someone.

* * *

**_Later…_**

Completely bored, I began exploring the insides of the Normandy. I couldn't stand Wrex staring at me for hours to no end. I went to the pilot's cockpit for the scenery, because there are no other windows. Then I encountered Joker. I didn't expect him to still be there.

"Hey," Joker acknowledged me. "You're Alice, right?"

I nodded shyly.

Then Joker pointed at a seat next to him. "Come and take a seat. I don't bite." he said.

I took a few nervous steps toward the chair. As soon as I sat down, I looked out of the front view windows and was completely amazed to see the stars up close. Every night, I would look at the stars and sometimes wonder what the universe has to offer.

"Great view, isn't it?" Joker asked.

"How does this whole ship work?" I asked with curiosity.

Joker seemed very reluctant. "I'm not sure if I should tell you, Alice. Pretty much everything in the Alliance is classified."

"You can trust me." I told him kindly. "I won't tell a soul, I promise."

With a professional smile, Joker began telling me about the mechanics of the ship. I could barely remember his technobabble as I write it all down in my diary.

"The Normandy is the best ship in the fleet, if you got the best pilot who can handle her." He explains. "The balance isn't what you expect. It takes a while to get used to that oversized drive core we struck to the back and her power can sneak up on you if you're not careful."

I shrug. "Sure, it's an awesome ship. But it's missing something."

"What's that? Guns? Missiles?" Joker asked.

"Windows." I reply.

Joker raised his eyebrows with interest. I can tell from his face that he wasn't expecting my answer. "Very interesting, Alice. However, if we were under attack, then the whole crew could be spaced before we reach the escape pods. How come you want windows?"

"I don't know." I said honestly. "I thought I could enjoy starry scenery from my 'room'."

When I received no answer from Joker's train of thought, I decided to change the subject.

"Are you capable of flying this ship?" I asked. "Can I trust you?"

"I'll tell you what I told the Captain and Shepard." Joker explained with a cocky smile.

"You want me as your pilot." he bragged. "I'm not good. I'm not even great. I'm the best damn helmsmen in the Alliance fleet. Top of my class in flight school? I earned that. All those commendations in my file? I earned every single one. Those weren't given to me as charity for my disease."

My curiosity kicked in. "What disease? Are you ill?" I asked.

"Aw, crap." Joker groaned. "You mean Shepard didn't tell you? Okay. I've got Vrolik syndrome, brittle bone disease? The bones in my legs never developed properly. They're basically hollow. Too much force and they'll shatter. Even with crutches and my leg braces, it's hard to get around. One wrong step and CRACK! It's very dramatic, but I've learn to manage my condition, Alice."

"I've never heard of this Vrolik syndrome." I admit. "What can you tell me about it?"

"It's an extremely rare condition," Joker explained. "Nobody knows exactly what causes it. Genetic, maybe. It's treatable, but there's no cure. They classify my case as modern to severe. I was born with over a dozen fractures; hips, thighs, ankles. My bones were already breaking in the womb. A hundred years ago, I wouldn't survive past my first year. Lucky for me, modern medical science has turned me into a productive member of society."

Wow. Joker must have had a tough life to become the professional pilot he is now. Still, it made me curious about how well he can handle the Normandy with his condition.

"How do you fly this ship without breaking a bone?" I asked.

Joker seemed impatient with my questions, but nonetheless he told me in an awkward tone. "Uh, I don't fly with my feet, Alice. I'm fine as long I'm in this chair. I gotta be real careful when I get up to take a piss though. Don't worry though, you're in good hands."

I laugh at his last comment. At least his sense of humor never ceases to dampen his or anyone's spirit. Speaking of humor, I asked: "Why does everyone call you Joker?"

"It's a lot short than saying Alliance Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau." Joker said sarcastically. "Plus, I like to make little children laugh."

"Tell me straight, wise guy." I demanded gently. From the sound of his voice, I knew he was hiding something.

Joker sighed in defeat. "Look, I didn't pick the name. One of the instructors in flight school used to bug me about never smiling. She started calling me 'Joker' and it stuck."

This sounded familiar. I always feel depressed when I'm stuck at school. Some of the teachers were boring and the kids were just horrible. I hate that place so much I wanted time to skip by until graduation.

"Why didn't you ever smile?" I asked.

Joker was defensive about it. "Hey, I worked my ass off in flight school, Alice." he argued. "The world's not going to hand you anything if you go around grinning like an idiot. By the end of the year, I was the best pilot in the Academy, even better than the instructors and everybody knew it. They all got their asses kicked by the sickly kid with the creaky little legs. One guess who was smiling at graduation."

That was different. I can't remember the last time I really feel like smiling. My parents sometimes nagged me for daydreaming and tell me to work harder on my education. I remembered that I still have my six unfinished G.C.S.E homework in my backpack. If I don't finish them, I won't get into college.

"What about you? What's your story, Alice?" Joker asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I was silent for a few moments before saying. "Sorry. I'm not… very good at socializing."

"Come on." Joker begged. "Give me something."

"Let's just say I'm tired of being treated like a kid." I said, as I observe the stars. "And that life on Earth couldn't be any more boring."

Joker stared at me, giving me the frustrated 'Oh, My God' face.

I sighed as I shrug my shoulders. "I like books, not the classic literacy kind. Drawing is my favorite hobby because it makes me feel better. I like coming up with characters and scenes related to Sci-Fi."

The orange console started beeping and flashing from where Joker is working away. "It looks like we're on approach to the Mass Relay."

"What's a Mass Relay?" I asked, looking out of the window.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No." I said.

Joker looked at me dumbfounded when he heard what I said.

"I've lived on Earth my whole life." I lied.

Joker began his lecture about this fascinating device. "Mass Relays are these massive devices with gyroscopic rings and are part of a network that allows interstellar travel across the whole galaxy. There is the primary and secondary Mass Relay that can propel a ship into FTL, that's 'Faster than Light' travel. It was created by the Protheans."

The Protheans? They must be some kind of ancient civilization who marvels at making useful technology and knowledge. As I observe the Mass Relay coming closer toward us, I realize that its design is similar to the Relay Monument that I saw at the Citadel Presidium.

I looked behind as I leaned over my seat, seeing a three-dimensional star chart projected above the consoles. The officers were making rapid calculations, plotting a route to the nearest Mass Relay.

"Our destination is the Artemis cluster," Joker explained to me. "Then we're heading for the planet Therum within the Knossos system. That's where we'll find Dr. T'Soni."

Then Joker told me to strap up my seatbelt. I did what I was told and prepared myself for the ride ahead. I didn't expect space travel to be _this_ fast.

"The Normandy is surrounded by a self-generated mass effect field that allows it to travel nearly fifty times faster than the speed of light." Joker said.

"How fast are we travelling?" I ask, feeling my nervous gut acting up.

"At this speed? About nearly fifteen million kilometers per second."

My eyes widen at this. I'm terrible at mathematics, but I could guess that's really fast.

Joker altered the ship's flight path as he made a quick course correction that sent the Normandy hurtling toward the Mass Relay.

The Mass Relay's rings began to spin faster, accelerating until they become a whirling blur. Bursting energy was emanating from its core, growing into a pulsing glow. A discharge of dark energy swept out, engulfing the ship.

The readings from the eszo core of the Normandy roared to life and we jump to FTL, vanishing instantly into space with a burst. The stars were pulled for an instant then set back up. The trip was instantaneous. I was pushed back as the Normandy arrived at its destination through this 'corridor'.

"Oh yeah!" Joker hollered enthusiastically. He punched the air. "Another successful FTL jump!"

I was frozen stiff. My fingers were digging into the arms of the chair. My stomach was churning from the jump through the Mass Relay. It reminds me of the seasickness I had during a boat trip with my Uncle Roy in the Caribbean Islands. He loved fishing too.

"You ok, Alice?" Joker asked, expecting me to throw up.

Slowly, I turned my head to look at Joker and said. "That was…amazing!"

I laughed at my experience. I unbuckle my seatbelt and sat up unsteadily from my seat. I guess I forgot my spacelegs during the space jump.

"Is that why you wanted to be a pilot, Joker?" I asked curiously. "To see and travel around the galaxy?"

"Don't know. Maybe." Joker said. I don't think he even thought about it.

Joker is a really cool pilot. He may be overconfident and make wisecracks, but he takes his job very seriously.

I left Joker to his business as I leave the cockpit. On the way down to the elevator, I happen to encounter Wrex again. He still had grumpy look written all over his face. It was like fate was teasing me on purpose. Oh well, I might as well apologize for being a pain in the backside.

"About before…" I said sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that."

"You sure ruined my beauty sleep." Wrex grumbled, crossing his arms.

I know that Wrex has no respect for me, because I'm not a warrior and have no value. His tough and blunt personality scares me so I've tried to avoid talking to him. I didn't mind his krogan presence though. There's no point in trying to make enemies so I should be making friends.

"Let's start over and try getting to know each other first." I began. "What are you?"

"I'm a krogan." Wrex said sarcastically.

Oh, shoot. That was a stupid question. "No." I said nervously. "I mean what's your job? What's your role in the galaxy?"

Wrex paused for a moment. "Since I left my homeworld 300 years ago," he explains. "I've been a mercenary for hire and I kill for credits."

With pure wonder, I couldn't help keep my curiosity down. "300 years?" I gasp. "How long do you live?"

"1000 years." Wrex replied curtly. "If I'm not killed first."

Urdnot Wrex was disappointed to discover that I know nothing of krogan history. I couldn't tell him why. "You'd think I'm crazy." I said, with a sad look.

"Sometimes crazy is the best way to go." Wrex said.

Finally, Wrex and I got tired of each other's company and decided to call it a night. So for, it's been a very interesting day…


End file.
